The Man Code
by nemuemu
Summary: AU. All guys have a rule book that they live by. Except in Tsuna's case, it turns him gayer.
1. Ryohei

**The Man Code**

AU. All guys have this rule book that they live by. Except in Tsuna's case, it turns him gayer.

Also: Weird (gay) pairings are weird because weird (gay) pairings need more love.

Pairing: Ryohei/Tsuna here.

A/N: All characters might be a bit OOC. Google up the Man Code. It's pretty hilarious. Anyway, please enjoy. (First time I wrote pr0nz! Squeeeeee.)

Disclaimer: Man Code is not mine. Nor are the characters in KHR. Or else it'd be called Gay Hitman Orgy or something.

As always, it was havoc in the Sawada household.

Tsuna, who was the official resident of that house, had just woken up to the yelling and bombing from a few non-residents. He'd been dreaming, he remembers distortedly, about marshmallows that tasted like pineapples, and falling into a dizzying array of pinks and rainbows. Not that rainbow is actually a colour. More like colours. He yawns as he brushes those pesky eyeball boogers off his face, and troops to the washroom, since if he didn't, he'd fall back to sleep and be late and the baby would kill him.

The familiar bombing sounds continue, which Tsuna believes is coming from Lambo, who decided to freeload in Tsuna's home as a way of secretly murdering Tsuna's tutor. Both are babies, originating from the same country, and Tsuna wonders dully if it's customary for people- or babies - to want to kill each other over there.

It's when Tsuna realizes he's blankly staring at his reflection without really processing what it was when he hears the enthusiastic call of "TEEEEEENTH." This voice probably came from an over-hyper Gokudera, who won't stop calling him Tenth, as in the Tenth Mafia leader.

Tsuna hurriedly shouts out, "Be right there!" as a reply, and rushes to go when his mother stops him without looking away from her dishes by saying, "In your boxers again?" That's when Tsuna freezes for half a second in front of a shell shocked Gokudera (who looked like he just saw his sister), and a laughing Yamamoto at the entrance. Then he bolts back into his room in an embarrassed daze, and back again to his 'family' with a piece of toast in his mouth so that they could go to school and training.

That was basically all that would happen in the unpredictable day in the life of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Until everything turned kinda funky. Like how bad bread would turn mouldy. So it was like bad, mouldy, sliced bread, which was even worse because sliced bread was what made Tsuna's breakfast so full of happiness.

It was when Tsuna was running late at school, and Gokudera offered sharing his umbrella with him since it was raining. Or maybe it was in the beginning, when Hibari leered at him when Reborn's drug thing made him rip off his clothes.

Well anyway, Tsuna was gay. That was what Futa said, and Futa's always right. But it was raining when Futa'd done his know-it-all thing, so Tsuna's not so sure. Anyway, the real problem was the book Gokudera'd gave him after he'd heard about Tsuna's probable gayness. Something he'd wrote himself, and the guy told Tsuna to study up on it.

Reborn doesn't say anything when he'd open the sloppily-crafted paperback alongside his homework. Tsuna secretly thinks Reborn's displeased that the Tenth 'Mafia Boss' was in fact, gay, so he doesn't want to be a let-down.

Number one was about falling in love with a guy's sister. If you knew that guy, his sister was off limits, otherwise you gotta marry her.

So that was why he'd stop crushing on Kyoko, since Ryohei's his family as well as her brother. If Tsuna ever tried to go out with her, Ryohei'd be all, "Let's fight to the extreme! Then will I accept you as a brother in-law!" Then he'd die for sure.

He'd told her so, since he'd been liking her for quite a while now and it would be sad to just drop it like that. Kyoko was real nice about it though. Tsuna could've fell for her all over again, but he stops himself because Ryohei's family. And he has a _kangaroo_.

Kyoko blushes a little again like the first time he'd confessed to her. Tsuna doesn't even think she remembers. But, she kinda ducks her head and says a quiet little thanks. Girls are really confusing sometimes.

The day after that happened, Ryohei seeks Tsuna out. Like actually _seeks him out_. In the _washroom_.

Ryohei had stormed up to him, all glaring eyes, and bandaged-up hands, and he looked real scary then. He never looks scary usually.

"She told me all about it," he hisses and comes real close to Tsuna's face. "She was _crying_."

Kyoko crying makes Tsuna's gut twitch in a bad way. Like he'd done something real wrong. Tsuna doesn't back down though, because he thinks it's the right choice.

"I don't want to lose you," he replies. That was smart, he thinks real happily, and it was funny how fast the boxer's expression changes.

"You don't want to _lose_ me," Ryohei repeats slowly and Tsuna swallows nervously. He'd emphasize the 'lose' and made it sound weirder than it already was. Tsuna really thought that he'd got the point across. "Does that mean you chose _me_ over my_ sister?_"

That was the gist of it, so Tsuna finds his voice and goes, "Yes," and that was the wrong answer because Ryohei kisses him. "Then you don't mind that, right?" Tsuna does mind since that one was on his lips, but before he could say anything back, there's another kiss, and there's a _tongue _in his _mouth_.

Tsuna's back hits the wall and he looks up to see Ryohei towering over him like a freaking giant. He's going to say something, like "stop" or "no," but an uninvited hand is sliding into his shirt, and Tsuna's whimpers are smothered by another kiss when deft fingers brushes sensitive skin. He didn't even know he could make a noise like that.

"Wanted you too," Ryohei growls into Tsuna's neck and _bites_. Not hard, but now the hand that had been playing with his nipples found something interesting in his pants and the pain fades just as it had happened. It feels good, but it's gay, is what it is. That's why Tsuna fights it, against the muscular hand that's making him feel too much, and too little.

Ryohei chuckles a bit and moves closer until they're bodies fit together. Tsuna was kind of grateful because he couldn't trust his legs anymore and the support was appreciated, but the guy _chuckled_ at him. It was humiliating. Especially since there's this other problem with Ryohei's kangaroo summoning box pressing delightfully against his embarrassingly obvious erection.

Tsuna groans and he's _beyond_ humiliated when he asks for more, because the hand's moving _way_ too slow. Ryohei chuckles _again_ and freaking says, "Let's go, _to_ _the extreme_," and flicks his wrist all of a sudden, sending Tsuna to hold onto Ryohei's shirt desperately as he cums in his freaking boxers.

He's still reeling from his orgasm when he's suddenly facing the wall, and a slippery finger- the bastard was using Tsuna's cum as _lubricant_? The unwelcome digit prods at someplace that he'd _never ever _think of using for sex. _Ever_. So he yelps in protest and attempts to get away from it, but Ryohei's a freaking _boxer _and Tsuna needs to eat more meat.

"Not fair," Tsuna manages weakly and turns his head uncomfortably to see this hungry glint in Ryohei's eyes. Wrong move _again._ He's earned a quick peck and when Ryohei'd lean in to do that, no way was that thing pressed against his ass a _box_.

"It's not unfair," Ryohei says and Tsuna takes a while to make sense of that simple double negative when a digit slips into a ring of clenching muscle.

That makes Tsuna fight against a muscular hand that's holding his hip in place, but he's stuck between a _wall_ and someone who made him cum with just kisses and a _handjob_. So he's forced to yelp and 'relax' while Ryohei's still preparing his ass for something _bigger_ which was going to 'feel good'.

Then he stiffens again, because Ryohei's fingers brush against this spot that he didn't even know he had and Ryohei _noticed_. So he starts terrorizing that spot and Tsuna can't believe he's actually responding to it. "Told you." Tsuna can actually hear a smirk behind that voice and teeth graze gently against his neck as the fingers are taken away and replaced by that _bigger_ thing.

Tsuna hears a stifled cry and realizes it's him making that noise. Ryohei repeats, "Shit, wanted you so much," as he goes primal and the thrusts are directed to make Tsuna feel _something_ apart from the pain. Then after a long or short while, Ryohei's rhythm starts to falter. The pressure of the wall, the over stimulation of The Spot, and Ryohei nipping at a place beside Tsuna's shoulder blade makes him gasp his second release, Ryohei close behind.

They stay like that for a while, panting a little. Tsuna wanted to faint right there, but he wobbles to the ground and doesn't care that it's dirty. Ryohei offers to clean him up with a smile, but Tsuna blushingly refuses. Tsuna stays in there a bit longer, even after Ryohei leaves, since it was the third floor and no one ever used the third floor washrooms.

Anyway. He decided to forget about whatever it was between him and Ryohei, but he'd been _compliant_. He'd willingly be taken by a _guy_, and that was definitely gay. He hadn't even minded when Ryohei explained it as a one-time thing later 'cause both of them were caught up in some twisted logic.

Tsuna thinks he's going to study up on Gokudera's book a little more.


	2. Mukuro

**The Man Code**

AU. All guys have this rule book that they live by. Except in Tsuna's case, it turns him gayer.

Pairing: Mukuro/Tsuna

A/N: Look at the result of my procrastination.

Also: I have no idea how to write Mukuro and I know he's quite popular with the fangurlz. I'm sorry.

Tsuna's leaving for school, and it's tsunami weather outside. Meaning lots of wind and rain together. Thing is that he's got to go to school _early_ for extra help because of this massive English test in the morning. Then he'd have to take that test with wet pants and wet socks because umbrellas _don't work_. So he brushes his teeth gloomily, and quietly changes into his clothes.

So what was weird that morning was Mukuro waiting outside with this pink umbrella over his head. Not that _that _was also weird, 'cause it was.

"Good morning, Vongola," Mukuro's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, because he's _always smirking_, or that was how Tsuna thinks that's how Mukuro's face always looks like. It was especially because Mukuro had mismatched eyes. They give you an illusion of those eyes always glinting, like the pineapple head is really mad scientist. Tsuna shudders 'cause face it, he made Chrome, and if making a female robot wasn't enough, he'd given it his features and everything. It was kinda creepy.

Anyway, the real problem was that Tsuna forgot his umbrella inside when he'd been totally distracted by pinkness.

"Uhh... it's fine if you go on first. I have to get something," Tsuna says uncomfortably. It's not like Mukuro was a bad guy, but Tsuna's still trying to get some last minute English memorization, and wasn't the blue haired guy supposed to be in some maximum security jail for being a crazy trident-wielding psycho with psychic powers?

Mukuro laughs. "Fufufu," and it gives Tsuna chickenflesh. He'd say goosebumps regularly, you know, but he has English to memorize. And then Mukuro strikes on this pose, eyes closed, to say, "I'm rather sad to hear that, Tsuna-kun. If I was a psycho..." He fixes a stare at Tsuna, and leaves the sentence unfinished.

Tsuna's really late, he notices, so although Mukuro'd unleashed a killing intent with that stare, Tsuna doesn't have time to be afraid of a rain-drenched Mukuro. He didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

The door slams shut, and Tsuna is locked inside his own house. That's when Tsuna thinks why, oh why did Mom take Reborn to go grocery shopping in the morning. Heavy boots clomp into the house, and Tsuna's face to face with those mad scientist eyes. Glinting, swirling, sparking with knowledge or emptiness or loneliness or _something_.

"This is why I find you very amusing, Tsuna-kun."

He doesn't know why his vocal chords aren't listening to him, and he can't find a mute button. "You're getting the floor wet," he'd replied. And that was stupidstupidstupid.

The pink umbrella's still open when it tumbles to the floor, scattering rain droplets into the house. Seven years bad luck, and an angry mom to look forward to. That was what he had thought before he thinks Mukuro starts something with his brain. Nerves set aflame, and he's left straining to find what's what out of senses and everything and nothing at all.

"Don't think of anything but me, although your thoughts are quite entertaining, Tsuna-kun," and a tongue is in his mouth, intertwining. Wet waterproof clothes getting dry with his own dry ones. Wet to dry, dry to wet, and Tsuna moans into Mukuro's mouth as they both topple to the floor.

The pain of having Mukuro screw with his head dulls out the physical pain when he's topped, heavy limbs caging him to the wet floor. Tsuna realizes he's repeating "Get out," over and over again, until experienced fingers wrap around sensitized flesh. He turns incoherent.

---

Mukuro itched to possess all of it. This little Vongola boss, who looked like a weakling, but contained some sort of inner power. He was beneath him, writhing and trying to silence the cheap whorish sounds coming from his innocent lips.

He'd come to fuck with the kid's mind, but he's met with a mental block at first and that made him infuriated. _Why won't you open up to me?_ He sends that thought crashing through the turmoil of Tsuna's mind, and he doesn't care if the kid fails his English test.

Tsuna is crying a bit, that stage where tears threaten to fall and Mukuro eases up on the pressure a bit. It was because Mukuro can't have him release too early. It wasn't because the boy's eyes were too big and welling up with pain or too much pleasure. If Tsuna's eyes were a bit smaller, he wouldn't look so damn fuckable.

When Tsuna's panting becomes irregular, Mukuro lets go of the kid's erection and swallows Tsuna's little whimper of want with a kiss. It was quick, hot, dirty, and a trail of mingled saliva disconnects when Mukuro departs to look at the view below him.

If only Tsuna knew the picture he'd make. Or rather- he grins evilly as he difficultly unbuttons his tootight pants. While he lifts up Tsuna's uncovered leg, too skinny, and too young, he leaves a nice present behind the kid's earlobes. Then he sends the kid a little image of himself, debauched and sinful, and delights in hearing the kid's squeal of embarrassment.

Tsuna's digging furiously at his eyes, like he could gouge out that picture and Mukuro uses his unawareness and forces three fingers into the kid's mouth. Tsuna's protest is muffled and he doesn't do much, but when Mukuro gets his point across by grinding his erection into Tsuna's balls, Tsuna hesitatingly licks the digits.

Mukuro can't help but fuck with the kid's mind now. In such a state of helplessness, he can't help but break him even more.

Emotions, pain, pleasure- the kid can't tell which one's which, and Mukuro prepares him with all three fingers. Then Tsuna's form bends into half almost, when he thrusts in, and Tsuna's tears join rainwater.

It's coarse, rough, and Mukuro drags it out like a good smoke, relishing in the sounds Tsuna's trying not to make. He hears "Stop it," but how Tsuna's hips are meeting his stroke means what the Vongola boss can't take is Mukuro's constant mental molestation.

So he doesn't let up.

Then when Tsuna stutters in rhythm, he wraps willowy arms around Mukuro's neck and digs into his flesh with blunt fingernails. Mukuro doesn't know what made him grunt his release soon after. Either Tsuna's dependence on Mukuro's support, or the little whimpering cry that he makes when he came over his stomach.

It takes a few seconds for Mukuro to recover, and he would've went for a round two, but Tsuna's squabbling back into his clothes, not caring about the wet stickiness.

Dry to wet all over.

The kid's sending odd emotion- blue, orange, green, black, white, and fiery red when he angrily brushes by him as he storms out, spitting out a "Leave, you pervert. Gross lecher." Mukuro would like if Tsuna's late for class. He doesn't know why.

Mukuro looks on bemused as Tsuna wobbles outside and slams the door behind him, leaving him staring at a wall. He's still sitting on the floor, indecently covered, and the rainwater mingles with their release, and their release mixing into each other.

He tucks himself back into his pants and walks over to the umbrella, closing it, opening it. What a delightful function. Wet to dry, dry to wet and opening to close.

He'd wanted to see if Tsuna would've walked with him, under one umbrella, under one sky. Togetherness, possessiveness. And then maybe everyone else will keep their damn hands off his Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro thinks of staying in the hallway, just to spite the kid. See that flush of anger spread across his neck. And then maybe for once, the kid would come back right through that door, closing to open.


	3. Xanxus

**The Man Code**

AU. All guys have this rule book that they live by. Except in Tsuna's case, it turns him gayer.

Pairing: Xanxus/Tsuna

A/N: I dunno how old Xanxus is, but it's like underage pronz here. Tsuna's eventually gonna get nice, normal, horizontal sex later, if I feel up to it. So hard updating. So hard _writing._

Xanxus is an evil guy. Well, that's what Reborn'd said. He's got a damn killer of a furnace, though. All warm and cozy. That was why he'd come knocking on his door, trying to see if they could be allies or something. The furnace allies, maybe.

When Xanxus opens the door, he'd glared real hard down at Tsuna, but Tsuna's a guy too, so he can't run away squealing like a girl, no matter how much he wanted to. 'Cause the dude is freaking _scary_, even in his sleeping clothes, and Tsuna wishes so bad that he thought of who exactly Xanxus _was_ before trying to start a peace treaty.

"Whaddaya want, midget Vongola?" Xanxus goes, and Tsuna bristles 'cause he's been drinking a lot of milk lately, and he grew at least a millimetre in a week.

"Work for me," he replies, and that did not come out the way as planned, but he's not gonna go "Be my friend," to some giant guy who called him a midget.

The enemy boss looks real surprised, and he just stares for a while. That's when Tsuna notices a little something, not that he wanted to, but he _is_ kinda small for a guy his age. So anyway, Xanxus' fly was down and Gokudera's little book says not to comment if a guy's zipper is down, but it's hard not to notice because it's _Xanxus_.

And 'cause Xanxus always sits legs apart, sprawled on his throne-like-chair at those Italian mafia meetings, it's really, really funny when you add an open fly into the picture. Especially if he was going _commando_. So basically, it was really hard not to notice. Until the guy actually decides to wave a hand and says that he'll sleep on Tsuna's request.

No way in hell.

Tsuna's in this half-mad state and he forgets about who he's dealing with. He doesn't even know how fast his reflexes were before he catches the door before it slams shut.

The door closes with a heavy thud behind him, and that's when Xanxus turns dramatically to glare at him, but Tsuna's gonna get an answer _today_ and that's all there was to it.

But when the man laughs, like a head-back-shoulder-heaving laugh, it kinda startles Tsuna, and even more so when a muscled arm comes crashing beside his head. The dude probably wrecked his own door. He feels a rough hand on his chin, and his head's forced upwards at Xanxus' really pissed off face.

Tsuna can actually feel the guy's breath when he hisses, all soft-like a little above his lips, going, "You're a real annoying little shit, y'know that?"

It's a question, and all questions gotta have an answer. That's what he learned at school, and school's real useful. "Your fly's down," is the answer, and Xanxus forces a thumb into his mouth. That was real random, and who knows where that thumb's been, so he glares up at that pissed face except Xanxus wasn't all that pissed anymore. More like amused, or something.

So now Tsuna's annoyed as hell, so he's gonna bite that thumb in his mouth, but Xanxus pushes it in deeper, and traces at his gums and stuff. Tsuna almost can't breathe so he chokes and grasps at that hand, the one locking his head in place. The guy was a damn _gorilla, _honestly. He was so goddamn strong.

Then that's when Xanxus looks down at that place, and when he sees his zipper is obviously down, he doesn't _do _anything about it. That's what made Tsuna scared, see, and that was bad 'cause _Xanxus can smell fear. _

Anyway, it's not as if he was scared because Xanxus' lip suddenly curls into a smirk when he sees his own thing hanging out like that, but normally, someone'd do something about their fly being down. Like pull it up, right?

But anyway, the guy smirks at him 'cause he's Xanxus, and the guy can smell fear. But he's still got a freaking thumb in his mouth, tickling at the roof. So he tries to chomp down again, 'cept this time, Xanxus hovers closer to him, and something really hard grinds into his- that part down there. "If my fly's down, ya can feel that, cant'cha?"

Of course he feels it, but jeans don't feel great 'specially when it's rubbing against sensitive flesh, and Tsuna makes it embarrassingly obvious to Xanxus when he moans around the thumb in his mouth. Man, did the guy's eyes light up, and even though he was supposed to be evil, he looked so goddamn happy, the sadistic bastard.

That's when he actually does bite down, hard, but Xanxus takes it unflinchingly. Then all of a sudden, the thumb's withdrawn, and replaced by a freaking _tongue_ and it starts to _rape his mouth_, thrusting, pulsing. He was ready to throw a punch, but the gorilla strength returns, muscular arms caging his own above his head.

Twisting, going deep, and Tsuna can't breathe. All he can do is push the intruder out of his mouth with his own tongue, but Xanxus nips at his lips with sharp canines. Like a freaking dog with a bone.

"Work fer ya, huh?" Xanxus asks hoarsely. His eyes are oddly sharp and diluted, like he's on drugs or something. He's stopped with the mouth rape, but the bastard still got his hands caged. Tsuna pants for breath, and he's oddly weak at the knees.

Now Xanxus places a knee between those knees, dangerously close to his guy stuff, and Tsuna really doesn't want to think of what's going to happen next. So he tries fighting. Like the 'you'll never take me alive' kinda deal. Lucky that his arms are real spindly, so he wrenches his arms out of Xanxus' hold, and he's gonna run for it, but the knee nudges a bit up. There's a faint shock of pleasure, and Tsuna didn't know that he was half hard already, but Xanxus smirks again when Tsuna clutches at the guy's shirt for support.

He buries his head into that chest, hiding his face, twisting his hands into the fabric 'cause the guy started to _touch_ him there. He's trying to muffle the noise that he makes, and it's a lot like those perverted things guys always talk about in gym class.

There's a faint tickling near his ear, and Xanxus goes, "Ya might gotta persuade me, Tenth. And I ain't easy."

"Ain't easy on the _eyes_," Tsuna spits out, and his whole frame shivers when Xanxus presses softly at the tip, not so hard that it hurt, but the threat was clear.

Xanxus was watching the kid, honestly. While he fought. While he had blood drip into his eyes. While he had the kid's dick in his hand, and thought the Tenth really was something. And that was weird, 'cause Xanxus ain't the type to think anyone's anything at all, 'specially a guy. But the kid with his clothes all ruffled, and mouth bruised actually had the nerve to rile him up like he was now.

He's real aware of his erection, glad that his fly's unzipped since it'd be real painful otherwise, and what concerned him was that it'd actually be unrealistically easy for him to fall for this midget of a leader.

Tsuna's shut up now, and his slender body was trembling. Like a girl, maybe, but his lips are clamped shut, defiantly silencing sinful little sounds that Xanxus suddenly really wants to hear.

"Don't worry 'bout persuading me then," he says, all too raggedly, and Tsuna jerks his head up at him, eyes wide, and Xanxus is way past his limit.

Tsuna looked like he didn't know what the hell is going on, 'cause all of a sudden he's facing the door, and Xanxus already took the liberty of taking his pants off. He'd been expecting one of them girls to come in, the ones falling at his feet, spreading their legs if he asked. Instead it was this midget kid who was half his height, eyes set, determined. He'd wanted to strip that bare.

He does, 'cause clothes were in the way, and Tsuna grumbles a bit. Something like, "What's so great about man nipples? Honestly."

Xanxus doesn't care to see some underdeveloped pectorals, but what he sees is the kid's back. And the sight was something pornographic or something pure.

Tsuna's lithe body is all sharp curves, slender muscles tensing uneasily. He plays around the kid's bare back, caressing the ridge of bone. Tsuna doesn't look like much, too skinny, but underneath that delicate body was strength.

He starts his way down the Tenth's spine, fingering that hole. He hears a hoarse, little voice from back of the kid's head, repetitive, irritating, so since the right words aren't coming from a visible mouth, he decides to ignore it. Then the kid actually calls him a pedophile.

The midget Vongola actually looked behind him, making such a disgustingly cute face, gripping the vertical door like it was his life support. He made eye contact, and Xanxus'd bristled at the challenge, looking at those orbs of orange fire, making him hotter than his own flame. Then those lips dare to call him a _pedophile_.

He's merciless then, and he shoves a digit in, dry, painful. The kid bucks against him, hissing and spluttering. A fire dying. That wasn't good, 'cause he knows to keep a candle burning so that you won't trip in the dark.

Xanxus ain't too hot on rimming, but he does it anyway since he knows that the kid's eyes would be watering. Shining, glistening, and Xanxus did not know that he fell damn hard for little boys. Whimpers of pain turn to pleasure and he realizes he's been holding out for this kid. Longer than usual, 'cause not getting what he wanted _as soon as possible_ wasn't him. That meant the kid was making him different somehow. Weaker.

So Xanxus quickly lubes himself up with spit, too hard and angry to do a better job. "Be prepared, Tsuna," he growls, and thrusts into the smaller frame, looking past stars to see Tsuna's back arching, hearing a delightful cry trembling with two rivalling sensations.

The cries continue as he moves within the Tenth, sometimes ragged, muffled, grunted, but all of them sends vibrations to his dick, tangling into his nerves.

They've lost rhythm, Tsuna pushing back a little harder and weaker, faster, slower. They're togetherness is their ragged breathing, and Xanxus bites into the curve between the kid's neck and his shoulder, certain that his lips would touch broken ceramic. It doesn't, and his teeth sink into skin, uncaring when they pierce, bruising flesh, and Tsuna cries out his release then, making Xanxus lose it, nerves aflame.

The kid was still bending there, shivering, like it was too cold, sweat sliding sensually down girlish legs, combining with his cum, dripping from an abused ass. He takes off a rumpled shirt, cleaning himself off. He hates laundry, but it was worth it.

Xanxus can't help but make a happy smile at the back of Tsuna's head when he cleans up the kid's ass, Tsuna jerking up in shock. Tsuna snatches his shirt, facing him, and hisses, "You're working for me." It's not even a request anymore, but the fire is alive, and Xanxus actually feels happy, giddy from orgasm.

"I ain't easy," he grins, and the grin shows more teeth at Tsuna's cry of outrage. The kid looks sexiest like that maybe, red in the face, eyebrows furrowed, accenting the red mark on his shoulder.

The kid was still seething, gonna burst into a full-on rant, and Xanxus hates rants 'cause they're just a waste of breath and words.

He picks up the kid's clothes that's been lying forlornly on the ground, and has to say, "I'm gonna need a _salary_." He ignores the kid's expression when he laces the word with an undertone of something nice and dirty. "And I ain't working for you, kid." Tsuna opens a mouth in protest, but he continues, "They're just the furnace battles. So I'm gonna be working _you_."

Tsuna looks like he was fighting hard with decisions, glaring up at Xanxus, but he blushes. _Blushes. _Eyes looks down and a "Yes," in the tiniest voice. So that's why he couldn't resist going in for another kiss to start getting his first pay check.


	4. 802759pt1

Pairing: Tuna sandwich here. 802759. If the numbers confuse you, like it does me, 80 is Yamamoto, 59 is Gokudera, and 27 is in the middle. :D

A/N: ZOMG. NO SEX. No worries. Smut will come in part2, dattebayooooo!

Disclaimer: All bishies belong to Akira Amano. Slashing them is just my forte.

--

Tsuna was very tired.

The bus getting there broke down and the curly-haired mechanic they called up to fix it kept staring at him; _Unnervingly_. Then they were stuck in traffic for about an hour. It didn't seem all that bad except Tsuna's seating partner was juggling knives. The guy had hair covering his eyes, and he was _juggling knives. _And _laughing_. _Insanely_.

Upon reaching school, Tsuna accidently walks into a classroom who'd been copying health notes from the overhead. He'd heard the words 'uterus', 'penis', and 'fallopian tubes' before getting the heck out of there. Running meant slipping on the newly waxed floor and faceplanting into some guy's crotch, causing said guy's papers to scatter all over the place. Then tripping again in a rush to back off resulted in a painful landing on his ass.

The red-head had looked at him angrily and snatched all his papers from the ground, swatting Tsuna's hands when Tsuna offered help. You could actually see the guy listing Tsuna first on his mental note of "People to kill." On top of being on a murder list, Tsuna realizes his teachers are _mean_ and one of them gave him a ten-page essay due by tomorrow. The rest gives him tests all nicely scheduled into a week.

After Reborn drags him into a land-mine for studying purposes, a well-cooked Tsuna returns to the school late to find that Hibari'd started getting really irritated with everyone. Once Tsuna was within Hibari Vision, the guy started _picking_ on him_. _He'd just been _walking_, lost in despairing thoughts about a ten-page essay that was due tomorrow and the guy starts a goddamn _glaring contest_ with him from the end of the hall.

In the end, Dino saves him unintentionally by tripping over nothing over at Hibari's end of the hall, and tumbling into Hibari meant an instant combat challenge. Dino lost in two point three seconds obviously, but that was long enough for Tsuna to walk briskly into the opposite hallway. Walking briskly was not a synonym for running.

The adrenalin from the flee-or-fight situation wore off eventually and he realizes he's tired again. A zombie groan escapes his lips and he stumbles into Gokudera's room, which was a Good Idea at the time 'cause Gokudera doesn't lock his door usually and he'd had a real nice bed put into his dorm. The kind with a frame and a double mattress. Totally beat a tatami mat on these insane days Tsuna has to put up with.

Normally, he wouldn't even think of sleeping in some other guy's bed, but Hibari'd been blocking the shortcut to his room and he was way too lazy to go the long way or start a conflict. The long way was _long _and Hibari looked like a feral dog itching to bite.

Anyway, Gokudera was abnormally _nice_ to him and he probably wouldn't mind finding Tsuna snoring in his bed. He'd even offered before when they'd wore themselves out sparring. Thus, Tsuna concluded with a sleep-deprived brain, that nothing was wrong with such a Good Idea.

He leaves his shoes at the doorway because his mom raised him that way, and just slumps into bed. Hopefully Gokudera'd stay at Yamamoto's place for a while like he usually does.

---

Gokudera was very angry.

First thing he sees is Yamamoto, who obviously drags him to training. The dense idiot really grated on his nerves, especially because he smiles in the ungodly hours of the morning. He couldn't stand morning people.

A masked Bianchi gives him coffee, because of that recent spread of some kinda disease, and he downs it in a gulp. At those times, Gokudera's sort of glad he's able to withstand her Poison Cooking; cooking so bad, that it's fatal.

Poison Coffee wakes him up a little and-

---

Yamamoto was very happy.

Gokudera is always not happy. Why? Insert tail droop here.

Anyway, Gokudera said he'd like to go train, because he said, "Grmwwjerfliasklwrggggggh." Y'know the one: where he looks all grumpy, but really isn't.

Tsuna was still arriving to the school from home so he wasn't here. It made him kinda sad, but at least there's Gokudera. Yay!

---

"UGH, YAMAMOTO! QUIT SENDING 'EM BACK, YOU IDIOT!" A slightly crispy Gokudera rages when the spiky haired youth sent his dynamites back at him for the seventh time.

Cue Yamamoto-laugh; a back-of-head scratch, toothy smile, and eye crinkle. "I didn't know they do fireworks so close to the ground!" Yamamoto hefts his swor- baseball bat onto his shoulder. Happy expression fades as he looks out from the roof, where they were training, and into the distant horizon. "Tsuna isn't around."

Gokudera rolls his eyes a little bit. "'Course Tenth ain't around. He's busy with getting way stronger and everything. Furnace battles are serious business."

Yamamoto sighs and leans against the gate that prevented Tsu- students from committing suicide. Then he pouts. It's not noticeable, but it's there. "Hayatoooo," he starts, and Gokudera jumps a little at the mention of his (first)name and at the thump where Yamamoto's ass hits the ground.

Gokudera notices that he's sitting on some real filthy shit 'cause some guys come up to the roof and they got no respect. He's gonna mouth off at the dense idiot 'cept Gokudera's Hearing Ability +45 when dealing with Yamamoto amplifies this little mumble the guy sends into the winds.

"I think I like Tsuna."

"You think rye pike tuna?" Gokudera stares. "You just ate, idiot. And rye doesn't taste great with seafood."

Yamamoto laughs again, the Yamamoto Laugh expression falling into a smile of hopelessness. "I think I like Tsuna."

Gokudera plops down beside the despairing figure, lighter in hand. "You're with me, you disloyal dog." He flicks it open.

"NO!" Yamamoto weeps into his hands. Almost. "I guess I like you, and then I like him."

The lighter flicks closed.

You know, Takeshi's an idiot. He's stupid, slow, dense, and not very well off in English class, but he's actually really, really loyal. And abnormally smart in academics 'cause not only is he a damn soldier, but he's a scholar too.

"So you like Tenth, huh?" Gokudera winces a little 'cause everyone likes the Tenth, and that 'like' was like a gateway drug to seeing the damn Boss naked. Big eyes blinking soulfully under heavy long lashes, slender angles, nipples perked and delicious sounds moaning wantonly as- Yea. Anyone would like the Tenth.

Yamamoto groans, and Gokudera silently agrees.

As Yamamoto was stuck in his torrent of delightfully sinful mental fantasies- er- as he was stuck in his fustratingly problematic situation, Gokudera looks out at the darkening sky from beneath a cloud of dread.

Last week, as everyone should not know, was a confrontation between Futa and Tsuna. Obviously Reborn had to be there, but Gokudera was camping out in Tsuna's backyard- ahem, he was entrusted to guard Mrs. Sawada's beautiful peonies. He happened to hear, through the drizzling rain, that Tsuna was probably gay and Futa's always right.

Yamamoto perks up, and Gokudera realizes that oops- he said that out loud.

"Ahaha.. so being gay isn't that bad, right? I mean, we're together, but no one knows that yet, but we're good like that, right?" Yamamoto's mouth is all squiggly and the cloud of dread moved from over Gokudera's head to over his spiky one. He must be really happy.

"I gave him a book, y'know, so he should be not-gay yet," Gokudera mumbles, flicking the lighter on and off. It's the one with the cap; pretty slick. He's caught with a sudden urge now, so he sticks the dynamite-lighter-upper back in his pocket. "We can tell him, yea? Let's go."

"Eh?" Yamamoto's dragged out of his fetal position by the back of his shirt, and it takes him until the front of Tsuna's room to process. "EHH?"

"Shut up, idiot. Hibari's going through his period again." Gokudera growls, and bravely knocks on the Tenth's door.

There's silence.

Another knock.

More silence.

"AGH. I give up," Gokudera walks away from the door, feeling slightly relieved 'cause who knows what he'll do if he sees Tsuna, knowing that he's... gay and... pretty.

"Okay," Yamamoto looks equally relieved, not sure what to do if Tsuna really does come out to answer. It'd be kinda awkward anyway. "Your place?" He asks, just 'cause.

Gokudera looks away thoughtfully before answering. "Yea. It's getting dark."

Yamamoto starts to look a little suggestive.

"No."

Insert tail droop here.

---


	5. 802759pt2

Tsuna opens his eyes to a loud crash resounding from the entrance. Then-

"SHIT. YAMAMOTO YOU DUMBASS. WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry, sorry. You take really long to take off your sh-"

"Ah- Those are the Tenth's shoes! TEEENTH!"

Tsuna yawns and rolls to his side to face the entrance even as heavy footsteps bound dangerously near. It wasn't a great move, if he thinks back. He should have foresaw what was coming. An uberly happy Gokudera is some kinda freaky, no matter how cute his smile is- No matter how great being happy is, he meant.

"TEEENTH!" A very enthusiastic Gokudera stops suddenly at the opened bedroom door; the dorms are quite big- about as big as Tsuna's first floor back at home. Then it's kinda scary to watch as Gokudera's happy face transforms. It's like he'd smelled something nose-crinklingly bad, and Tsuna worries 'cause he hasn't taken a shower in _days_.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto's head pops up above Gokudera's, and a little of his neck since he's so goddamn tall. And then the cheerful grin is replaced by a really pissed off face. He sees all this in some kind of a dreamweave, like it's not real.

"_Geez_, you guys. I know I smell bad," Tsuna defends his pride groggily. He could smell a little of himself too, and it was like a buffet of burnt barbecue. Damn Reborn.

Gokudera steps into the room glaring all the way, "If it's a buffet, can I help myself?"

Tsuna groans into the pillow. He'd said all that out loud? "Gokudera-kun- I'm so sleepyyyy." He slips off into sleep and into consciousness again, waking up to a small click when Yamamoto follows Gokudera inside. He's glaring too, so unlike the usual cheery expression he's often- always seen with.

"Why're you so angrryy, Takeshiii?" Tsuna slurs. It was like when Dad made him drink beer. He took just one gulp and got drunk. He chuckles into the covers and yawns again. He's cold.

"If you were under the covers, I wouldn't've cared," Yamamoto responds- and then the bed bends in with the weight of another body, sitting in front of him- "This is a goddamn invitation." Gokudera's hands, his fingers laden with metal rings, they're pulling his messy hair back. He's still really sleepy and if Yamamoto and Gokudera want to sleep too, then he'd just move over. The bed's pretty big.

Tsuna grumbles a bit when he's suddenly pulled upward. "Sorry, Tenth," is breathed into his ear, and then he's wide awake.

It's a sudden head rush, like how you sneeze- a human bullet, and your brain takes in the recoil. It's like that, when he wakes up to a multitude of hands smoothing back his hair, fingers on his lips, Gokudera's rubbing at the back of his neck.

Dark eyes glint like a hazard, cautionary, glinting, glinting, hypnotizing. Gokudera's pressing his lips on his neck, nibbling, sucking, and Tsuna stutters, "Uh- G-guys- really- st-ah!" Yamamoto's very large, _too _large hand slips under his shirt, playing with his skin.

He can't see Gokudera, but the nerve endings at the back of his throat is tingling, burning, 'cause Gokudera's fingers are _freezing,_ combing through the spiky pieces of hair he has growing behind his ears. "Cooold-," Tsuna complains, but then he feels a sudden rush of _something,_ curling up around his gut, and into his groin. "_Ah_- Takeshi, stop-"

When the goddamn bastard grins, it's totally different from the usual goofy one. He plays with Tsuna's nipple a little longer with deft fingers, each flick sending Tsuna into shocks of pleasure. Gokudera's still behind him, petting at his hair, pawing at his clothes, planting butterfly kisses on his neck. "Tenth, Tenth. _Tsuna_," the guy keeps murmuring.

Tsuna's eyes widen, like they weren't wide _enough_, but he feels the jolt of more cold when Gokudera reaches up his shirt, fingering his spine. "You're so fuckin' skinny," Gokudera breathes and that's when Takeshi meets his flesh with his _lips_, lapping at his abused nipple, slowly moving down.

"Takeshi- you _idiot_, _stoppit stoppit stoppit-_" Tsuna grounds out, pushing Yamamoto's head _away_, or _lower_, to find cold_cold_ fingers on his chin. His teeth clack against Gokudera's when a tongue forcefully enters his mouth, claiming, tracing his gums-

He thinks he's in trouble, 'cause he likes it, liking the muscle push deeper into his throat, deeper until he can't _breathe_.

Then he hears a button pop off his jeans, and the zip of his fly. "_Hiii_! Takeshi- I _need_ my pants!" That's what he said, pushing Gokudera's face off of his. 'Cause how's he gonna take them off when he has to go pee, when he doesn't even have any pants to take off?

"Stop adding things to my name," the baseball freak growls and gives Tsuna a very lecherous smile while pulling his boxers down. They're plain, he sighs in relief, but that relief is short lived when his half-hard erection is pulled out.

"TAKESHI-"

The black-haired idiot smirks as he slowly strokes Tsuna's dick, to Gokudera's mournful, "Tsunaa." Tsuna looks behind him again and Gokudera's staring at him with a horrifying, soul-stealing glare. "Why do you keep screaming _his_ name, when I'm your right-hand man?" It's a rhetorical question, Tsuna knows, but he's not screaming_ anything_.

"_Haaah-Ha-_Hayato_-!" _Tsuna screams. There's something brushing the crease of his ass, pinching at his cheeks, groping, kneading.

Yamamoto glares up at the two, and proceeds to lick at the tip of Tsuna's cock, eliciting a groan and another murmur of, "Ghk, _Takeshi. Stop_ already- too much," from Tsuna. Gokudera's hand moves lower; he can feel the metal of the gunner's ring near his tailbone, an oiled finger- _oil?!_

"You-!" Tsuna bucks forward unintentionally to sheathe into Yamamoto's mouth, deliciously wrapped around all the right places. "_SSSshiiit-_" he hisses as Gokudera presses in, around his clenched muscle with that finger.

Tsuna can't speak, you know, 'cause he's lost in a dizzying swirl of black and white, and the fluorescent light bulb dancing under his eyelids. Yamamoto's tongue pulses underneath his balls, taking him deeper into wet, sucking, _good_. Gokudera's slowly thrusting in with slender fingers, breathing consoling things into his ear, scissoring him, stretching him out.

"Hnnn?" He was about to cum, but that grinning bastard- he'd stopped, something tightening near his balls. He looks down, jerkingly, little spasms due to Gokudera's manipulation of his spot. Takeshi smiles up cheerily at him, hand wrapped around his cock, forbidding him to cum. Then the smile turns a bit darker, filled with purpose, and Takeshi frees his erection from his jeans.

"Ah- you kinky _bastards_!" The swear leaves his mouth and suddenly Yamamoto's eyes glint a bit darker, dilating with lust. He feels the digits in him, slow, and push in, he feels Gokudera's knuckles pressing against his ass, and remembers the _oil_. "_N-nn_gh you- you, where?"

Yamamoto leans into Tsuna from his place at the bottom of the bed, "So we've been found out, yeah?" Although he was clothed,his heavily muscled body fits into Tsuna's smaller one, filling in the planes and angles accordingly.

Gokudera doesn't cease the movement of his fingers, and it's really embarrassing while he's still bucking into Yamamoto's body, pants down to his knees. He hasn't really known how to place his hands, so he works on Takeshi's buttoned down shirt, fingers clumsy with jolts of pleasure. It's kinda hard too, considering that he's being squashed by two very solid bodies, and he's practically sitting on Gokudera's lap, getting fingered.

"Oii, Hayato. I think you're wearing too much," the baseball guy leers, and goes in to kiss Gokudera deep, right in front of Tsuna.

"Yea, we finally agree on _something_, idiot," Gokudera says grinningly, in between pecks.

Tsuna sees their side profiles, acknowledging that all three of them are really close, 'cause they're all an entanglement of pulsing limbs. He wonders when they'd started going out, and if that really was the truth and if he'd been punked and if they were naked yet.

"Guys, I really need- _neeed _to-_,_" he strains out, and all attention's focussed on him again, which kinda makes him embarrassed.

"Heh, so Tsuna's hungry?" Yamamoto sounds a bit tense too, chiseled abdomen showing due to Tsuna's work on his shirt. Hayato's breathing is laboured, like he's been running too hard. Tsuna whines, you know, not like a dog, but for _something_ that could just make Yamamoto's hand get the fuck off his dick so he could cum already.

He could feel Gokudera's fingers leave, and he whimpers at the loss- or pain, but Takeshi draws in closer, and something thicker thrusting in, and, "Oh- _Shit_, _Takeshi_." Then Gokudera's saying something, about 'enough' and 'limit', and he feels stretched again, to the point of almost _tearing apart._

"Hay_ato?!_" He really can't take it, feeling it almost up to his throat.

"Fuck- _Tenth._ _Not _gonna cum yet," Gokudera hisses, punctuating 'Tenth' and 'Not' with a long, deep, hard thrust, piano fingers plucking at Tsuna's twitching nipples. If Tsuna notices just right, he's glaring at Yamamoto, who's pounding at Tsuna's ass, gripping his hips possessively, like he'll run away.

Takeshi'd been closing his eyes the entire time, 'cause Tsuna- _Tsuna_ is folded neatly between their bodies, frazzled, dazed, and if he opens his eyes, he'll cum way too soon and that'll be _so embarrassing_. So when Gokudera _says_ that, all hoarse like- like _hell- _he's gonna bring them all to climax _with _him. So he scratches at the inside of Tsuna's thighs, who, in turn, lets out that precious, "_Hiiii,_" and _clenches_ with his muscle.

They all release that time, cue Yamamoto's delight, and collapse onto the bed, pulling out, or pulling in. The air is full of tension lost, heavy breathing- until Takeshi kneels at his place at the side of the bed, Japanese style.

Tsuna, shocked by this, snuggles closer to Gokudera, who happily spoons him.

"I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME AWAY," says Yamamoto rather loudly. The spooning duo is quite displeased at the loudness.

"Idiot, you don't say that now," an annoyed Gokudera comments. Tsuna looks up from the cage of Gokudera's arms, opening his mouth to object, when one Gokudera arm drags the taller guy back onto the bed. "You don't gotta say anything."

Tsuna feels the guy was talking to him as well as the dense blockhead cuddling next to him, so he shuts up too. Until- "OH CRAP. I HAVE HOMEWORK."


	6. Lussuria27Squalo

Tsuna hadn't really thought about it much. All he wanted was a trim.

The minute he steps into the salon though, he'd wanted to step right out, 'cause the place was emanating gay pride. Y'know, all from just one person. It's kinda unnerving. The aura being one of rainbows, and puppies, and all that. Except he can't slip away 'cause the bell on the door rings right when he opens it, and the store's almost empty apart from the gay person, and another person.

That makes two people, Tsuna adds up, and _that_ person had spotted him.

"Why hallo thar, dahling~!" The person, he looks up from straightening some really long, silver hair. "Won't you sit right down there, I'll get to you... YOU~!" His sudden spasm makes the straightener hiss dangerously close to the customer's face, causing the dude with the hair to go:

"VOOOOOOIII! WATCH IT, YOU HOMO."

Tsuna's heart turns cold with dread.

The straightener's safely put back in that trolley thing and Lussuria makes an exaggerated sad face. Hands clapped across his cheeks while he wails, "You're such a _meanie_, SquBum."

"SHUT UP, FAG," Then Squalo turns his head, looks at the kid at the doorway, and starts to smirk. "AHAHAHAHAHA, got lost or something?"

Tsuna just stands there for a while, with that stunned, dreaded face ever since he realizes that the dude's _Squalo_, and all he knows is that... that guy teaches Yamamoto the Way of the Sword. And he's freaking _loud_. Then there was the gay dude, with his... _okama_ voice and everything. Never seen him before. And considering the green hair, he would've thought he'd had.

"AHAHA, KID DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO READ," Squalo chortles with laughter. "This is Lussuria's Salon. Name's right there and shit. Didn't know he's in our group?"

Lussuria goes all giggly in the background, popping up and saying, "I'm Varia's Mama. Feel free to tell me what's troubling you, honey."

That leaves Tsuna with this _really _sour taste in his mouth, what with the name calling. He goes, "No thanks." Then: "S-sorry. I'll be taking my leave," Tsuna stammers, almost inaudible. He isn't real good at dealing with people he doesn't know that well.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOII! WHERE THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Tsuna's caught just when he's turning the door knob by Lussuria, dragging him by the hand and plopping him down on those huge salon chairs. All Tsuna's thinking is, _he's __**fast**_**. **He didn't even have time to protest.

"Well, although we're enemies an' all, Squalo here teaches your kid 'bout swordfighting. By the way, that Yamamoto- he's a _hunk_, isn't he?" Lussuria chats cheerily, and Tsuna feels the chair being adjusted, feeling like a midget.

"Uh- really, I don't- DON'T!" He cries, shooting out, hands flinging out to cover his spiky mass of hair.

Lussuria'd started threading through his hair, and that's really, _really _uncomfortable 'cause he's a bit sensitive around the ears, and it's just... really embarrassing. He really didn't _think_ when he came here; just on a whim, and he hates himself for a minute.

Squalo starts chuckling a bit again, off at the side. He's lounging on his salon chair, legs propped up on those hairdresser desks. Lussuria's looking at him, eyes covered by those mirror shades, and he sees himself in the lenses. Anyway- Lussuria's looking at him, all comically shocked, and he goes, "Aw, babe, don't be like that."

He's plopped back down by a hefty hand, and he shivers, tensing up again, when fingers brush against the back of his neck.

"You've got real nice skin, love. You want a wash?" The guy gets that bib thing on him.

Mom told him never to talk to strangers, and Tsuna'd always follow her advice, 'cause although he's going through his rebellious teenager mode, he really does love her and everything. But Tsuna says, "Umm- sure thanks. I-it's Sawada, please. Sawada Tsunayoshi." At least the dude won't call him weird pet names or anything.

"Kay then, Tsunakins," Lussuria chirps and brings over the water basin. He feels the cold of Lussuria's fingers as he puts a towel over his forehead, just so he doesn't get water on his face, or soap in his eyes.

He hears the water run, and Squalo's barking laughter. "You have a horrible hairstyle. How 'bout something like Mario del Monaco? His youth."

Lussuria's voice, deep and womanly somehow. "Ah- Squ, you never told me you listen to opera. I have these wonder-"

"SHUT UP, TRANNY."

The water is warm, and Lussuria's hands are gentle. His neck and shoulders are still a bit tense, since he's holding them up, so Lussuria wouldn't have any difficulties handling his head.

Soap is gently molded into his scalp and then, "Oh my, dearie, just relax. This isn't a surgery." A soapy hand pushes against his bib, so he does just that. He lets out all the energy. "That's good."

"Fuck, this is _boring_." Squalo's drawl.

"SQU-A-LO."

Tsuna flinches. "Your language, hun. It's inappropriate."

The water's wrung out, head tipped back, towel slipping off his forehead to dry his hair some more. Tsuna's head wobbles a bit as Lussuria ruffles the water out, and the result is a fluffball on his head.

"Uh- er- I- I'm sorry," Tsuna apologizes on his hair's behalf.

"No worries, sweetheart. Now- haircut, trim, or perm? Anything else, just ask right away, and I'll get to it, sweetie," Lussuria combs through his hair, dismissing his apology. Damn Italians.

"No. I'm fuckin' SERIOUS, LUSSURIA. YOU BASTARD, LISTEN TA ME WHEN I'M SPEAKIN'." Squalo's eyebrows furrow _deeper_, if that was possible, and Lussuria blocks the brush Squalo throws with a metal-padded knee from under his pink apron.

Tsuna questions this nonsense, until HOLY SHI- He does a major spasm when Lussuria starts combing with his _fingers_ again, brushing the back of his ear, so he gasps a little.

Thenre it goes _again_, this time at the back of his neck, right on his spine, and there's no hair _there_.

Another hand massages that part on his head, and another little gasp.

"Well now..." Breathed beside Tsuna's ear, all hot and heavy, causing another squeak. "What delightful reactions are _those_, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sneaks a look at Squalo, just so he sees what kind of expression he has. Please let this guy be _teasing_, Tsuna prays, but Squalo's look is totally _frightening_. It's the kind of face that would beat Xanxus' on a bad day, and that was _scary_.

Then fingers trail down his neck, onto his shoulders. The protective cover is stripped away, and the hands are back. Tsuna twitches and instead of saying, "Stop," like he should have, he gasps, "The door- the door's open."

That's when Squalo stands up real suddenly, to lock it, while Lussuria chuckles smilingly, "Never saw Squ get so burned up like that." Back down to a deep whisper, "Doll, you got one _sexy_ voice." A hand strays close to his nipple, where he grits his teeth and tries to shut up.

Squalo's back, and he gets all close up in Tsuna's personal space, hands already plucking at his shirt, lifting it up. It catches at his arms, over his head, and his stillwet hair tickles at his hands. Then he realizes his body's _right there_. Like, naked. Semi, thank King Mosca.

"!" Tsuna's lifted up from under his arms, and it hurts a little, at the muscle, but Squalo takes his legs, and they move to- to- to a _backroom_?!

"A-a-agh! You _planned _this!" He hisses, and bucks on the floor. Supplies surround him from getting to the door and the roughness of the carpeted ground presses against his back.

"Well, no, not really, sweetums." Lussuria's apron is thrown off, the tux he wears underneath slowly getting unbuttoned.

Squalo's jacket makes a heavy thud beside his head. "Get comfortable, Vongola." He says it with a feral smirk, gesturing at it with black, shiny gloves, freaking _shark_.

"Naw, babe. Here's better."

"Gah!" He's lifted up onto someone's lap- Lussuria's, and starts writhing when Lussuria starts sucking at his neck, biting, nibbling, at it. Then Squalo crawls up, takes his mouth into his, and thrusts his tongue _deep_, all pulsing, possession. He veers the kiss off, a trail down to the other side of his neck, and _bites_, almost drawing blood.

He whimpers , trying to bring his hands down to cover _something_. He was too exposed, and it was total... _humiliation_. "S-so, th-this? You guys b-bring yourselves to th-this? B-_ba- bastards_." Tsuna chokes out, being felt up to the inch of his freaking miserable, gay life.

Squalo quits biting at his nipple, and goes back in for a kiss, mumbling an unusually loud, "_Shut up_."

"Don't get him yelling during sex, dearie," Lussuria grinds _up_, pulling Tsuna's hips down into his hardness, and Squalo's at getting Tsuna's pants unzipped.

"I don't _yell_, woman. Fuck. Shut up- Not you." Tsuna watches dazedly as Squalo sucks a gloved finger into his mouth, tonguing at it until it's coated with spit. His thought process went, w_hat are they gonna d-__**oow**_**.**

Tsuna bucks away from the intruder at his ass, his arms freeing from his shirt to be held by strong man hands. He mewls a failing argument, and the damn shark starts _scissoring_, sending sparks of electricity up his navel, curling around his groin.

"N-n-_noo_. Y-you- s-_**stop**_." He manages to open his eyes, and Squalo, he sees fluttering eyelashes, and the friggin' kid looks way too pretty. Way too fragile.

"Fine." He stops the fingering, gets rid of the glove, and thrusts his cock in with one fluid motion. Tsuna screams almost, contorting like some freaking snake, all sinew and muscle.

Squalo waits there, breathing a little tense, waiting for Tsuna to relax. Doesn't seem like it though. Tsuna's fingers claw at Lussuria's shirt, cursing in silent streams of gibberish, or Japanese. Squalo can't tell.

Then Squalo smirks, stretching the kid's asshole a little with the hand that's not squeezed around the kid's thigh; the one holding it up, sadistically going, "Put yours in too. Looks like he needs more."

Lussuria's eyebrows furrow, almost threatening, "Ah? And what if the poor doll breaks?" But he presses in anyway, and Tsuna's muscle clenches desperately, futilely until Lussuria's all in.

Tsuna doesn't even have the time to relax, when Squalo's thrusting again, pulling out painfully slow. Then slamming in again, hard, deep, fast. "N-nngh!" Tsuna's hands find their way out of Lussuria's grip and onto Squalo's shoulders, linking his fingers.

Squalo cock almost grows inside of him, to Lussuria's chuckle. "Not like this, twerp." It's hard to move, and he wants to make this quick, but the damn, freaking _kid_. He rotates Tsuna around to face Lussuria, slicked only so much, so Tsuna gives out another pained cry, smothered quickly by Lussuria's kiss.

"Mmmghhh-!" Tsuna moans into the mouth violating his, and Lussuria starts moving, finally; slow, painfully gentle slides. Squalo feels the friction, even if Lussuria's being bastardly nice, and he grasps at Tsuna's nipples, since the damn homo's hands are tight on the kid's hips, almost bruising.

"What's that about _breaking_ him, hypocrite?" Squalo gasps into the kid's hair, into that slender neck, as he drives into him, all tight and hot and- _**fuck**_.

"What's that about shutting up, darling?" Lussuria's voice deepens, into a husky, promising drawl, "Doll, I ain't called 'Lussuria' for _nothing_ y'know."

And- _shit_, he _knows, dammit_, Squalo groans inaudibly at Lussuria's damn, fuckin'- _bullshit, dammit_, and busies himself with making another mark onto the kid's back, thrusting a little ragged, jerky.

His hands twitch against Tsuna's neck, like an impulse, but he brings them down. His one bare hand claws at the inside of the Vongola Boss' thigh, rewarded with a quiet, suppressed wail.

Squalo pants harshly into Tsuna's spine now, little bites and hickeys dotting the Tenth's back like freckles, standing out vividly against pale, _pale_ skin.

_Then_ the guy starts finding Squalo's rhythm; that damn homo- holding back until _now._

Lussuria penetrates into Tsuna faster, ramming into him. He lets go of one hip to curl into Tsuna's hair, reaching for the back of his neck, pressing the kid's lips deeper into the kiss.

The guy's kiss was completely different from Squalo's, or maybe the same. But Lussuria's kiss was soft, hard, deep, shallow, making Tsuna want more, disgusting himself. Then Lussuria just pushes his cock in, balls-deep, and just _grinds_ against Tsuna's ass.

"FUCK, you perv, quitplaying." Squalo hisses and the infuriating bastard chortles.

"With my food? Then it's 'itadakimasu', right? Gorgeous?"

Squalo grits his teeth, feeling close, but like _hell_ he's gonna stop before that homo. He speeds up his thrusts, finds Tsuna's cock, jacking the kid off. Lussuria grunts a little, when Tsuna reacts, hips bucking into Squalo's hand, onto their cocks, not knowing _where_ to move anymore.

Tsuna links his arms around Lussuria's back, muffling his sounds into the dude's shirt, and Lussuria consoles him, "There, there, baby, we got you." All the while, he's impaling the kid on his cock, moving in, out, in, out, sliding against Squalo, and Squalo's just thinking, _damn, you crazy, perverted bastard._

The kid makes odd little sounds, too low to be like those loose girls, more of little bleats, mewls, trying to stifle the noise. Squalo feels oddly satisfied wrangling out the sounds like that, and he groans, too close, too close- _not just yet_.

Tsuna comes with a slight inhale of breath, no noise at all, back arching into a fluid crescent. The kid's head falls back onto Squalo's shoulder and the slightly damp spikes of his hair tickles at his chin.

And Squalo just fuckin' falls apart, with a low, rumbling growl, just when Lussuria does, the kid milking them for what was worth.

"Say 'gochisosama', sweetie. That's what it is, yea?" Lussuria smiles sweetly, fingering lightly at the Tenth's chest, and Tsuna quivers, overstimulated; senses all out of whack.

"Your sadistic side is showing, pervert." Squalo sighs, dick sliding wetly out of Tsuna's ass. He flops on the floor, and calls, "Not cleaning the carpets."

"You're totally not cute, Squ."


End file.
